Un Mauvais Flic peut faire un Très Bon Partenaire
by Nelio
Summary: Normalement j'aime pas les versions tout-sucre de Connor, mais je vais une exception ici. Vous saviez que si Connor n'avait pas accumulé assez de preuves dans son enquête: alors au moment de se faire retirer l'affaire: il est condamné ?... c'est triste hein ? Du coup je me suis amusée à réécrire cette scène avec un Hank ma foi bien utile pour sauver la situation XD


(Haha on est Samedi soir, oui, c'est pas un hasard XD)

* * *

Hank regardait son ordinateur sans le voir, une main sur le menton, cherchant à comprendre où il avait merdé. Le retrait de cette enquête, il prenait ça comme un affront. La présence toute proche de son androïde le sortit de ses pensées - il faut dire, cette drôle de machine venait de s'asseoir sur son bureau, il ne manquait pas de cran.

« Le Capitaine a raison. Les gens sont terrifiés à l'idée que leurs androïdes se retournent contre eux. Nous sommes au bord d'une guerre civile… »

Toujours aussi calme, hein ? Il ne semblait jamais vraiment affecté lorsque la situation leur échappait. Mais là, l'échec avait quelque chose de bien plus définitif… Hank se tourna vers lui. « Donc, tu vas retourner à Cyberlife ? »

L'androïde lui répondit d'un simple haussement d'épaules, avec un sourire penaud : « Je n'ai pas le choix. » Il sembla pensif un moment, mais il gardait cet air détaché. « Je serai désactivé, et on analysera les raisons de mon échec. »

Cela ne semblait pas le bouleverser. Bon, songea Hank, foutu pour foutu, autant se lâcher un peu.

« Et si on se battait dans le mauvais camp ? Et si on se battait contre des gens qui voulaient juste être libres ?… »

Avant même d'avoir fini cette phrase, il savait qu'elle serait vide de sens, qu'elle n'aurait pas la moindre efficacité sur le RK. Elle n'apportait rien de nouveau : les déviants criaient déjà sur tous les toits qu'ils étaient vivants, un argument que personne n'acceptait d'entendre. Et l'androïde remuait déjà la tête de gauche à droite : « Quand les déviants se soulèveront, ce sera le chaos… On aurait peut-être pu empêcher ça. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard. »

Il semblait fataliste. Calme, comme si tout cela n'était qu'une occasion manquée… quoique, à l'évocation de la détresse humaine, son regard s'était légèrement assombri, comme fané. Comme si la peur, l'angoisse des civils le touchait.

Hank avait presque aussitôt voulu répondre que Markus ne parlait pas d'un soulèvement violent, bien au contraire, mais le voir ainsi perdu, pensif, lui donna une bien meilleure idée. Titiller son partenaire.

Hank adorait faire ça. Son équipier semblait régulièrement montrer des failles, des ouvertures, qui lui avaient laissé penser qu'il pouvait à son tour finir par s'éveiller si Hank lui mettait du plomb dans le crâne. Mais Hank n'était pas non plus le dernier des optimistes ; les androïdes semblaient avoir bien du mal à s'éveiller tout seuls, sinon tous les androïdes sexuels, pour commencer, fuiraient leurs clubs comme la peste. En fait, les trois quarts de la production se serait déjà barrée en sucette ! Alors pour le RK, ce placide robot qui semblait à des lieues du niveau de stress que subissaient ses confrères, un tel miracle semblait bien loin.

Mais bon, ce n'était pas ça qui empêcherai Hank de se faire un petit peu plaisir ;

« Quand tu as refusé de tirer sur cet androïde, chez Kamski… Tu t'es mis à sa place. » raconta Hank, ancrant son regard dans celui du RK800. « Tu as fait preuve d'empathie, Connor. » appuya-t-il d'un petit mouvement de tête. « L'empathie est une émotion humaine. »

Il ne rata absolument pas le regard de son équipier qui partit sur le côté, pensif, en écoutant cette affirmation. La machine haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça… » avoua-t-il. Il ne semblait pas tellement préoccupé par ce détail, juste… perplexe. Perdu. Un peu.

« Et il n'y a pas que ça, en fait… » Hank se prit à sourire. « À la réflexion, tu es le pire androïde-détective de la création !

– Ah bon ? sourit-il en retour.

– Ouais ! Regarde-moi ça, fit-il en désignant son écran pour la symbolique. On n'a pas ramené une seule preuve tangible, tu te rends compte ? Le déviant qui a tué Carlos ? Parti des jours avant qu'on arrive sur la scène de crime. Les deux androïdes de Williams ? Pareil, la piste s'était déjà refroidie quand on a cherché au terminus. Et l'Eden Club, on en parle ? »

Connor roula des yeux avec un sourire comique, laissant Hank se moquer de lui et poursuivre :

« On s'est fait mettre une raclée par deux nanas en slip ! »

Les deux enquêteurs se laissèrent aller à rire.

« Bon après, l'un comme l'autre, on les a laissées partir. Mais t'avais aucune excuse !…

– Vous non plus… » rétorqua Connor avec un air inquisiteur, un peu provocateur, mais toujours trop aimable pour être pris au sérieux. Hank pinça les lèvres et se gratta la tête, admettant la faute partagée.

« Et vous auriez préféré que je vous laisse tomber du toit quand Rupert vous a fait basculer dans le vide ?

– Ah non ! Ah non, sûrement pas ! Je t'aurais mis une raclée !

– Et comment ? Après une chute de cette hauteur…

– Je serais_ pas _tombé ! rétorqua-t-il un peu vivement. Je serais _remonté_, je t'aurais rattrapé et je t'en aurais collé une dont tu te serais souvenu toute ta vie !

– Aha ! Donc j'aurais dû vous laisser vous débrouiller, au moins nous aurions peut-être pu rattraper Rupert !… »

Hank pinça les lèvres, les yeux pétillants comme quand la colère se mêlait à l'enthousiasme tandis qu'il levait la main comme pour une gifle et que Connor, lui, se contentait de fermer les yeux en crispant un peu les épaules, toujours secouées d'un rire amusé, comme pour se préparer au choc, mais sans vraiment y croire. Hank reposa sa main, secouant la tête, l'air heureux.

Vraiment. Connor était le pire enquêteur du monde. Mais il était très loin d'avoir fait un mauvais partenaire.

« Lieutenant ?… »

Il y avait quelque chose de très légèrement différent dans sa voix. Elle était plus… basse ?

« Avant de partir, je tenais à vous dire… je sais que ça n'a pas toujours été facile, mais j'ai apprécié travailler avec vous. »

Hank ne le lâcha pas du regard. Celui de Connor, à ce moment-là, était juste plein de tant de choses… Connor prétendait toujours être parfaitement en ordre, pas déviant, tout ça, parce qu'il faisait des diagnostics réguliers. Pourtant, quand il le voulait, il pouvait être si expressif… tout ça dans le seul but de véhiculer quelque chose de positif.

« Je… Je le pense vraiment ! » ajouta-t-il, insistant. « Enfin, je crois ?… » finit-il par nuancer, revenant trop vite sur des affirmations que Hank aurait préférées franches. Mais il s'en contentait.

C'était déjà bien assez.

Et tout à ses réflexions, Hank se raidit en voyant Connor – ce p'tit bout de robot absolument trop gentil – glisser du bureau pour se remettre debout, prêt à partir. Ah ! Mince ! Oui mais non !…

Bon sang…

« Eh, Connor, une minute.

– Oui ?

– … tu voudrais pas attendre un peu ? »

Oui, là, il partait vraiment sur un plan pourri mais… oh et zut, hein !

« Attendre quoi ? Vous avez encore besoin de moi ?

– Ouais. Non. Attends… » Il regarda autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'il ne restait que Fowler, toujours enfermé dans son bureau en verre. « Je me disais, tu voudrais pas attendre un jour ou deux ? Qui sait… je veux dire, pour peu qu'on patiente, ce Markus, il serait bien capable de l'obtenir, l'égalité humains-machines…

– Vous ne parlez pas sérieusement ?

– Bien sûr que si ! Écoute, je sais que t'es pas programmé pour envisager ça mais pose-toi une seconde, tu veux ? Imagine deux secondes que Markus gagne, et que les déviants soient considérés comme des humains. Tu vois ou pas ?

– Euh… eh bien… je serais au chômage ?… »

Hank le regarda une seconde sans comprendre avant d'éclater de rire, pris de cours par son raisonnement terre-à-terre. Connor se permit de rire à son tour, voyant l'impact positif qu'il avait de jour en jour sur son partenaire.

« T'es con ! railla Hank. Bon c'est vrai tu serais plus ou moins au chômage mais c'est pas la question. Tu serais en vie, surtout !

– J… Mais je ne peux pas, Lieutenant, je suis pas vivant… balbutia-t-il, un peu perdu, battant des paupières.

– "Pas vivant, pas vivant" mes fesses, grommela Hank. Pour moi t'es vivant. »

Connor semblait encore plus perdu.

« Écoute. Tu vas être désactivé, non ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire que tu traînes une heure ou deux ? Même un jour, ou plus ? On n'est pas aux pièces, si ?

– … vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement, Lieutenant… ?

– Et pourquoi pas ?! »

Connor semblait vraiment perplexe, ce qui voulait dire beaucoup, chez lui. Il n'avait encore jamais eu cette tête-là.

« … Lieutenant, je _dois_ retourner à Cyberlife, non pas parce que ma mission est terminée, mais parce qu'elle est un _échec_. C'est très différent. Cyberlife doit mettre en place de nouveaux plans d'action pour résoudre le problème et ils ont besoin de toutes les données-

– Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Ils ont pas déjà tout sous la main ? Tu remplissais constamment des rapports pour Cyberlife !

– C'est vrai, mais…

– Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux leur apporter de plus ?

– C'est que… tout doit être récupéré…

– Tes rapports étaient pas complets ?

– Si ! Bien sûr que si ! sembla-t-il presque s'offusquer.

– Alors qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

Connor resta muet, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« Ils veulent juste te ramener histoire de faire respecter leur droit de propriété. Ce que je peux comprendre, mais on n'est pas à une minute près, non ?

– … que voudriez-vous que je fasse d'autre, Lieutenant ? Ma mission est terminée…

– Eh ben non, tiens. » rétorqua Hank qui venait d'avoir une idée. « En fait pas du tout, tu dois d'abord effacer toutes les données confidentielles que je t'indiquerai.

– Lesquelles ?

– Tout ce qui est relatif aux enquêtes et qui ne concerne pas Cyberlife. Je veux vérifier ça moi-même, bout par bout.

– Et ça prendrait combien de temps, selon vous ?

– La soirée, quelques jours ? Tout dépend. »

Connor fit un sourire en coin : « Comme c'est pratique.

– T'as vu ?

– Sérieusement, Lieutenant… je ne dis pas que je désapprouve, je m'y plierai. Mais pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Nous savons très bien que ce n'est pas seulement une histoire de confidentialité.

– Mmmmouaip. C'est bien possible, qui sait.

– Alors quoi ? »

Anderson fit pivoter sa chaise de gauche à droite, comme une oscillation, le regardant fixement.

« J'veux t'garder.

– …

– Un peu, nuança Hank en détournant le regard, gêné.

– … pourquoi ? murmura Connor, incapable de poser une réflexion là-dessus.

– Mais parce que !… s'agaça Hank. … Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais pas eu à bosser comme ça avec quelqu'un. Et pas seulement ça… j'ai… » il pinça les lèvres, cherchant des mots à toute vitesse et se jetant sur les premiers qu'il puisse trouver : « Moi aussi, j'ai aimé bosser avec toi. »

Vu l'air ingénu qu'exprima Connor à cet instant, Hank se sentit tout-à-coup beaucoup plus sûr de lui, et de son choix de mot.

« Vous… vraiment ?

– Ouais.

– … je n'aurais pas cru que…

– Que quoi ? Je râle beaucoup, oui, mais c'est l'habitude qui veut ça. Mais vraiment. Passé les premiers jours où je pensais qu'à ma gueule, je trouve… qu'on s'en sortait pas mal. »

Là il était moins satisfait. Certes Connor avait reprit un petit sourire satisfait, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait de lui.

« En vrai, Connor, ça va être très difficile de te trouver un remplaçant.

– Ne dites pas ça, Lieutenant, vous êtes entouré de gens très compétents…

– Non-non, Connor, je te parle pas de compétences. Je te parle de partenaire. Je sais qu'on n'a pas été très brillants sur cette enquête, mais c'est des choses qui arrivent, ça. Par contre, comme partenaire, t'a été parfait.

– … parfait ? »

Le clignotement de sa diode et l'incertitude dans sa voix gonfla le cœur du Lieutenant.

« Exact. Parfait. Et quand on tombe sur un partenaire comme ça, c'est très dur d'en changer ensuite.

– … vous m'en voyez… ravi. Je ne savais pas que j'avais fait si forte impression !…

– Et venant de moi ça veut dire quelque chose… marmonna Hank, guettant du coin de l'œil l'arrivée de Perkins.

– Quand bien même, Lieutenant, je suis convaincu que vous trouverez un partenaire qui vous convienne, reprit Connor. Laissez juste le temps faire les choses…

– … j'ai pas envie. »

Il avait lâché ça comme par dépit. LA vue de Perkins avait suffit à l'assombrir, et le rendre encore plus direct.

« Mais Lieutenant…

– J'ai pas envie, Connor. » il retourna son attention sur lui, préférant se focaliser sur quelque chose qui comptait vraiment. « J'ai pas envie de changer de partenaire. J'ai envie que tu restes. J'ai pas envie qu'ils te démontent. Pour moi t'es vivant. T'es plus vivant que la plupart des gens avec qui je travaille. Je serais même capable de te cacher, même si c'est illégal, juste pour te voir plus longtemps.

– Ce n'est pas…

– Possible ? Convenable ? Tu sais très bien que ce sont des concepts qui me passent par-dessus la casquette. C'est vraiment pas un problème.

– Mais pourquoi ?

– Mais parce que je me suis attaché à toi, banane ! Je peux faire des choses très connes et très illégales pour les personnes que j'aime ! Alors toi, tu penses bien… Donc non, Connor, je te laisserai pas rentrer à Cyberlife, pas maintenant. Parce que je veux que tu vives. »

Il remarqua seulement maintenant le clignotement insistant de sa diode, devenue rouge sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il se força un peu, mais de bonne grâce :

« Je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre maintenant. »

Connor fut parcouru d'un frisson. Ce que Hank avait pris pour une absence d'expression, était en fait l'expression de son état de choc. Et le discret frisson qui l'avait parcouru semblait être la manifestation évidente du fracas des mots de Hank dans son âme tout-à-l'heure creuse, et maintenant tempête.

La main de Perkins sur son épaule lui fit comme un nouvel électrochoc.

« Alors, Anderson ? Ça va ? Oh, sans rancune, hein ? »

Hank réussi à rester impassible mais de justesse, sa crispation raidissant ses membres jusqu'au bout des doigts, mais heureusement pour lui et Connor : Perkins était à gauche du RK, à l'opposé de sa diode qui actuellement clignotait à la manière d'un feu de signalisation enragé.  
Il ne regardait même pas Connor, il avait mit sa main sur son épaule juste pour… le geste ? Hank haussa les sourcils.

« Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais on avait une conversation, à l'instant. Oh, ma faute : le FBI et les bonnes manières…

– Oooh ho ho, rit doucement Perkins. Comme vous y allez, tout de suite ! Et toi… "RK-800", c'est ça ? Il n'est pas censé aller dans un camp lui aussi ?

– Vous rigolez ? gronda Hank.

– Je dois rendre mes derniers rapports à Cyberlife, où je serai désassemblé.

– Ah, très bien. Eh ben je te retiens pas. » Il se tourna vers Hank « Ça va, ce sera pas trop dur de bosser sans le gentil petit assistant ? »

Pour toute réponse, Hank le regarda par-dessus des lunettes imaginaires. Une sorte de "Really ?" muet. Perkins sourit et reprit « Vous voyez bien, non ? Rien n'a changé. Aucun résultat. Ça ne valait pas le coup de prendre un androïde pour gonfler vos statistiques, Lieutenant. Ça ne vous donne pas meilleure contenance non plus… »

Perkins sentit le mouvement de Connor et se tourna vers lui, remarquant que le RK s'était décalé pour mieux le regarder.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Rien. » dit Connor d'une voix extraordinairement neutre, mécanique. « C'est seulement très ironique d'entendre parler de contenance, d'une personne chaussant des talonnettes. »

Les témoins restèrent silencieux – à savoir Fowler et deux autres agents – puis Fowler commença à faire les gros yeux et Hank, lui, _après _avoir baissé les yeux pour vérifier, lâcha un rire franc en se levant et prenant Connor par les épaules : « Oh là, oooooh-la-là, oh c'est magnifique, je préfère encore qu'on termine cette conversation là-dessus. Merci d'être passé ! » lâcha-t-il en emmenant Connor vers la sortie, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'anormal.

Ils marchèrent d'un pas vif vers la porte d'entrée. « De ce côté. » et filèrent vers la voiture de Hank pour s'asseoir dans les sièges.

« Ohbonsangqu'est-cequ'ilm'apris… » débita Connor en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Hank ne fut pas d'une grande aide, à réprimer le début d'un fou-rire. « Vous vous rendez compte ? C'est sorti avant même que j'aie eu fini de peser le pour et le contre ! C'est… HO ! » s'agaça-t-il alors que Hank partait dans un fou-rire incontrôlable. « Mais vous êtes sérieux ?!

– Ouiiiii-hi-hi-hi-hiiiiii oh bon sang t'es génial ! T'es génial !

– Non ! Ce n'est _pas_ génial ! tenta-t-il de le raisonner. Absolument pas ! C'était inconscient ! Il a peut-être déjà appelé des renforts…

– Mais non, mais non !… » tempéra Hank alors qu'il démarrait immédiatement la voiture, prudent. Il jeta un œil à sa droite pour voir que Connor le fixait intensément.

« Quoi ?

– … non, je…

– Quoi ? Mais quoi ?

– C'est la première fois que je vous vois vraiment… que je vous entends, vraiment.

– Hein ? Ah bon ?

– … oui. C'est comme ouvrir les yeux pour la première fois… »

Hank leva les sourcils, fit la moue puis haussa les épaules et plaisanta : « Alors ? Pas trop déçu ? »

Il voulu rire de sa propre blague mais les yeux larmoyants de Connor l'en empêchèrent. Et sa façon de se blottir brutalement contre lui et le serrer dans ses bras le prit suffisamment de court pour court-circuiter toute tentative de blague. Hank gara la voiture comme il put, et répondit à son geste. Il serra ses bras un peu plus fort quand il sentit que Connor tremblait.

Hank aurait beau dire, c'était pour lui aussi la première fois qu'il voyait véritablement Connor. Il avait maintenant encore plus de choses à apprendre de lui. Mais ce n'était pas un problème.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait ça.

* * *

Haon, autant pour moi Connor est trop badass pour être juste en sucre (oui-oui chacun son Connor) autant on n'a jamais assez de mignonitude dans la vie. J'adore cette conversation avec Hank. "Bon bah je rentre" - "Oui mais non j'ai pas envie" - "Quoi ?" - "Reste ici, fiston." - "J'vous d'mande pardon ?"

J'aimerais aussi vous faire noter un détail. Considérant le jeu: ce "parcours" absolument unique est le seul moyen pour que Connor puisse rejoindre Jericho sans le faire couler ! (je rappelle que techniquement on ne peut pas tracer et localiser un déviant. Nonobstant Amanda, ça doit bien être possible pour Connor, non ?... avouez ce serait chou.)

Sur ce, il est de plus en plus temps de reprendre ma fanfiction DBH principale. Si on a très très beaucoup de chance: dans une semaine. Si on a de la chance, dans deux. Franchement je peux rien garantir et vu la dernière toute petite idée que j'ai eue et qui me fait tellement plaisir d'ajouter dans l'histoire: je me dis, franchement ? Autant faire une grosse pause et publier ensuite de manière régulière une histoire géniale, que de presser les choses et galérer tout autant, pour une histoire cool.

Voilà ! On se revoit dès que je peux ! Ciao !


End file.
